$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {1} & {4} \\ {-1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {3} \\ {1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{-1} & {1}+{4} & {4}+{3} \\ {-1}+{1} & {1}+{1} & {4}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {5} & {7} \\ {0} & {2} & {8}\end{array}\right]}$